


The Gift of Giving

by CLeighWrites



Series: Dean - One Word Drabble Prompts [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: You get Dean a gift and he doesn't really know how to accept it





	The Gift of Giving

**Author's Note:**

> _Dean + Belt Buckle_

“What’s this for?” He took the simply wrapped parcel from you and held it tenderly.

“Do I need a reason to get you something?” You looked on expectantly, ready for him to open it.

“Guess not. What is it?” He shook it and held it up to his ear like it might be a bomb.

“Open it, and find out.”

He flipped it around in his hand then grabbed you around the waste and kissed you. It was everything that he was; firm and gentle, excited and reserved, love and trust and forever. He rendered you speechless and thoughtless, just like always. 

When he pulled back to look you in the eye you saw a flash of emotion in him, one that was always there when he didn’t hold himself in check. You’d seen it more times than you would ever honestly admit to either of you, unworthiness. 

You placed your palm against his face, then scrunched his whole cheek, “I love you, too. Now open it!”

“OK, OK!” He let you go so that you could sit in the chair beside him as he gingerly opened his gift.

He breathed out a chuckle when it was exposed and he glanced at you before he put it up on the table. 

“Y/N, I love it.”

You beamed at him, “Really, I wasn't sure if maybe it was too much or-”

He kissed you before you could finish speaking, “It’s perfect, you’re perfect.”

“Oh, and I got you this to go with it.”

You pulled out a bottle of black label Jack and sat it next to the Jack Daniels flask belt buckle that you had ordered for him. 

“I don’t remember making another demon deal, but I must have to get someone like you.”

“You didn’t, and I’m not really sure you’re as lucky as you think you are.” You laughed and tucked your chin to your shoulder.

“Oh, but I am.” He dragged your chair over to be right up against his and he put his long fingers around the side of your face, turning you to face him.

You smiled at him, unable to control yourself, “Um, there’s something else too.”

He quirked his eyebrow at you and glanced around.

“It comes with an optional full service exchange,” you bit your lower lip and looked at him through your lashes as you leaned over to grab at his belt.

“Full service, huh?” He bucked his hips forward so you could reach his belt easier, “Yeah, I definitely sold my soul to someone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
